1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image measuring, and particularly to a computing device and method for scanning edges of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Image measuring machines are used in industry to capture images of manufactured objects (e.g., metal castings) and measurements are taken from the images. To obtain an outline of an object, edges of the object are scanned using the image measuring machine. However, if the object is stepped or otherwise irregular, the scanned edges derived from scan points of the edges of the object may be stepwise (referring to FIG. 1).